Lluvia
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Kai comienza a notar indicios de algo cuando esta cerca de Hiro, pero no sabe muy bien que es. Shounen-ai: HiroXKai.
1. Prologo

**:. "Lluvia" .:**

_Disclaimer: _

_Beyblade no me pertenece ¬¬ yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para hacer esta basofia (o como quiera que se escriba). _

Prólogo 

Hiro miro al cielo nublado, suspiro resignado; tendria que darse prisa para llegar a casa antes de que terminara de llover. Apresuro el paso. Las bolsas estaban más que pesadas, pero, maldición, ¿qué otra cosa podia hacer?; no podia tener un hermano mas flojo, sobre todo siendo vacaciones; comenzaba a pensar que Tyson invernaba.

Por más prisa que se dio, no pudo llegar antes de que las gotas comenzaran a mojar su cabello, y aunque al principio era un mero chispeo, en unos minutos se encontraba caminando en medio de un diluvio. No tenia otra opción que buscar un lugar donde esperar a que pasara la lluvia (y esperar que se fuera tan pronto como vino); asi pues, se refugio en una parada de autobus.

Esa ultima semana habia sido la más larga de su vida. Desde que Tyson se habia roto la pierna izquierda por _culpa suya_, tenia que hacer todo lo que le pidiera sin ni un pero. Por suerte, no habia ningun campeonato o competencia cerca, de lo contrario, le habria restregado en la cara por toda su vida que por su culpa se habrian _entorpecido_ sus habilidades. Claro, Tyson en si era la torpeza encarnada.

Se sento, poniendo las bolsas de supermercado a su lado, esperando que todo terminara pronto para por fin descansar. Habia andado de arriba para abajo todo el día, comprando comics, comida y demás, caprichos de su hermanito que ya se habia cansado de cumplir; si, al principio lo hizo por un poco de remordimiento, pero despues de volvio un completo fastidio. Si no le hubiera pedido a su imbecil hermano que bajara la pelota del tejado... nada de eso le estaria sucediendo.

Veia pasar los autos frente a él. Escuchaba los chasquidos del agua cayendo en los charcos, pero despues se incrementaron, no por que estuviera lloviendo mas fuerte, sino por que al parecer alguien venia corriendo y pisando en ellos. Y si, vio dar la vuelta en esa misma esquina a una mata de cabello gris y negro que se agitaba caprichosamente a pesar de estar mojada. Termino por convencerse de quién se trataba cuando paso frente a él una bufanda blanca agitandose en el aire.

"¿Kai?" pregunto pero al parecer el otro chico no lo escucho claramente, puesto que siguio corriendo. Nunca habia visto a Kai correr, no de esa forma, pareciera que estaba huyendo de algo... El chico desaparecio al doblar en la siguiente esquina.

Pocos minutos despues, apareció frente a Hiro un grupo de chicas empapadas y jadeando. Podia deducir (a medias) lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Disculpa, ¿no haz visto a un chico de cabello gris y _extremadamente guapo_ pasar por aquí?" le pregunto las más alta de ellas, que llevaba unas gafas de insecto y el cabello muy corto.

"Eh..." no lo penso demasiado, "si, si lo vi. Se fue por allá" respondio, pero apuntando en la dirección contraria a la que habia tomado Hiwatari. Las chicas corrieron despues de darle las gracias, y Hiro se pregunto qué podria ser tan importante que trajera a Kai huyendo de un grupo de chicas en medio de la lluvia.

Las gotas dejaron de caer pocos minutos despues de la escena, y aunque el sol no brillaba, al menos ya podria irse a casa. Irse, para seguir siendo torturado por su hermano y su abuelo.

Doblo en la esquina, la misma por la que habia desaparecido Kai, y al haber avanzado pocos pasos se lo encontro recargado en una pared, suspirando con alivio.

"Hola, Kai" saludo Hiro con cierto sarcasmo, "¿es mi imaginación, o estabas huyendo?"

Hiwatari gruño en respuesta.

"¿Y eso por qué?" volvio a preguntar.

Kai tardo varios segundos en responder, como tratando de inventar una excusa.

"Por que soy demasiado atractivo" fue su respuesta, y luego agrego "y por que hoy es mi cumpleaños".

"¡Ah, entonces estaba _casi_ en lo correcto. Es tu club de fans"

"Ni me lo recuerdes".

Kai miro de reojo las bolsas que Hiro cargaba.

"De hecho iba hacia tu casa" comento, empezando a caminar a su lado.

"¿A esconderte?" Hiro no pudo resistirse al comentario (¿y quien podria?). Kai volvio a gruñir.

"Podria ser" respondio con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios. Algo ironico en la situación le parecia mas que gracioso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, al parecer, el chico más joven queria dejar el asunto en paz, para que cuando llegaran Tyson no se diera ni por enterado. Si habia algo que Kai no soportaba (y muchas veces ni siquiera el propio Hiro) era la indiscreción y la imprudencia del campeón mundial, sin mencionar su egomaniatismo y su falta de modales. De alguna forma, Hiro habria estado acostumbrado, de no ser por que no habia tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él desde hacia varios años. Kai, por su parte, habia convivido con él lo suficiente como para llegar a odiar estas cualidades.

El dojo se habia convertido, practicamente, en un motel. Los cuatro integrantes de los anteriores Blade Breakers (Ray, Max, Kai, Tyson), sin mencionar a Kenny, Daichi y Hiro, se encontraban reunidos bajo un mismo techo; era, supuestamente, para entrenar, pero desde que Tyson se habia roto la pierna, no habian hecho nada en absoluto, ya fuera por pereza o por aburrimiento.

Al llegar, lo primero que los recibio fue un Daichi arriba de un arbol, mientras Tyson (aun con muletas y yeso) se encontraba pegando de gritos abajo.

"¡¡Devuelveme eso, simio ladrón!" le gritaba, mientras el pelirrojo agitaba por los aires un panquecito de chocolate y lo terminaba de comer en dos mordidas.

Hiro suspiro resignado.

"Vaya, veo que ya estas mejor, Tyson" le dijo a su hermano al ver cuanta energia tenia, "creo que ya no necesitaras lo que te traje" comento, agitando las bolsas. "Bueno, entonces vere que hago con esto".

"¡¡Hiroooo!" reprocho el otro, mientras se acercaba a él cojeando. "¡Se bueno con tu hermanito, despues de todo le rompiste la pierna" agrego.

"**Tú **_te_ rompiste la pierna" corrigio, "¿o acaso te empuje de la azotea para que cayeras?"

Tyson hizo cara de capricho, para luego ir y colgarse de una de las bolsas, arrebatandosela a Hiro. Rapidamente, comenzo a esculcar en ella.

"No creo que quieras comerte el cereal del abuelo" el chico mayor rio entre dientes, dejando que su hermano sacara una caja de cereal color café con morado.

"Wuack, cereal con pasas y sabor a pasto..."

Hiro cargo el resto de las bolsas y se dirigo a la cocina, encontrandose en su camino a Ray y Max jugando domino, lo mismo que Kenny con su computadora (como siempre). Mientras acomodaba las cosas en el refrigerador, empezo a recordar algo...

"_y por que hoy es mi cumpleaños". _

Esa frase le vino vagamente a la mente, mientras sus neuronas trabajaban con pereza para traer una reacción demasiado retardada.

"¿Hoy es cumpleaños de Kai?" se pregunto a si mismo, mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador. "No creo que alguien lo haya mencionado... asi que, o planean una fiesta sorpresa, o nadie lo recordo" miro por la ventana a Tyson caerse en un vago intento por perseguir a Daichi. "Creo que nadie lo recordo" intuyo, "me pregunto cuantos años cumplira..." una extraña curiosidad comenzo a aparecer en su mirada. La unica manera de responder a las interrogantes era ir con el mismo Kai (y de paso felicitarlo por su cumpleaños ¬¬U) y preguntarle.

Salio de la cocina buscando con la mirada al chico de cabello gris, fue al dojo, solo para encontrarlo recargado en una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrador y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Kai?" Hiro se puso frente a él, pero Kai parecia estar muy adentro de si mismo. Hiro lo sacudio por el hombro, y Hiwatari sacudio ligeramente la cabeza y abrio los ojos. "¿Estabas dormido?"

Kai gruño.

"Lo siento, sólo queria decirte _Feliz Cumpleaños_" y sonrió. Al parecer, Hiwatari se sorprendio un poco por el hecho de que alguien, ademas de sus locas fans, lo estuviera felicitando (y sobre todo, de una manera _decente_), "¿cuántos años cumples?"

"Diesciseis" Kai aparto la mirada por alguna extraña razón. "Pero ni se te ocurra decirle a los otros. Si Tyson se da cuenta de qué día es hoy, será una molestia". Tenia razón hasta cierto punto.

"Descuida" Hiro sonrió aún mas, y luego de despedirse salió del lugar, dejando a Kai mirando hacia la puerta.

Conviviendo con Hiro, se habia dado cuenta de que era todo lo contrario a su hermano menor; Tyson era escandaloso, infantil y hasta cierto punto (¿o deberia decir _completamente_?) estupido, Hiro, por el contrario, era discreto, maduro y responsable. Fueron estas cualidades lo que atrajo la atención de Kai...

Suspiro resignado.

Estaba atrayendo **demasiado** su atención, tanto, que comenzaba a asustarse de si mismo.

_¡Primer capitulo!. Mi primer yaoi de Beyblade, decidi que seria un HiroXKai cuando vi que bien se veian los dos juntos. Aun no manejo muy bien la personalidad de Hiro (no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo en pleno desempeño, la verdad, apenas y he logrado observar sus caracteristicas), pero se nota a simple vista que es _**todo lo contrario a Tyson**._ Por otro lado, pensaba usar en esta historia los nombres en japones de los personajes (por que en fic serios como este no me gusta usar los gringos), pero no sé si el nombre de Hiro sea su original o su versión americana, asi que decidi dejarlo como esta. Las cosas iran un poco lentas, pero si dejan review prometo actualizar pronto. _

_Pd: No se dejen asombrar por el titulo "tan original" ¬¬U. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Marzo, 2005._


	2. Gotas

Capitulo 1:

Gotas.

Hiro observó con atención a sus compañeros, y supo casi de inmediato que sus mentecillas no planeaban nada en especial; de hecho, era obvio, que ni siquiera habian recordado el cumpleaños de Kai... para ser sinceros, no parecian notar que el chico estaba ahí... y él no hacia nada para evitar aquello.

Suponiendo que a Kai le gustaba su soledad y su discreción, prefirió dejar la situación como estaba. Camino hacia su habitación buscando tranquilidad lejos de los gritos de su hermano diciendo "¡Hiro ven!" "¡Hiro trameme - !", etc, etc. En realidad Tyson ni siquiera parecia tener rota la pierna, y un siendo asi, tenia demasiada energia como para hacer las cosas por si mismo.

Se tumbo bocarriba en el colchón.

¿Es que acaso nadie se habia acordado, es decir, él tenia excusas.. esto y aquello, además del hecho de que era el que mas recientemente lo conocía. Funció el entrecejo, y se pregunto nuevamente si esa era la manera en la que Kai Hiwataria hacia las cosas. No parecia una persona muy extrovertida, y por sus ojos deducia que no se trataba del tipo de gente a la que le gustan las fiestas y el escandalo.

Con esto, comenzo a darse cuenta de que en realidad _creía_ conocer a Kai, pero, ¿cuántas veces habian hablado, especificamente, ¿cuántas veces se habian dicho más de dos oraciones?. En general, se respondian entre si con monosilabos, y solo cuando era necesario.

Suspiro resignado.

Quiza debia darse mas tiempo para conocer personas... para saber con quién diablos estaba/estaria conviviendo durante un buen rato... campeonato mundial cerca, los Bladebreakers vuelven y todo ese asunto, aunque nada de entrenamiento.

Se incorporó. Pensaba en algo.

Se puso de pie, y avanzo hacia el dojo nuevamente; hacia solo quince minutos desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, y viendo la expresión de Hiwatari supuso que no planeaba moverse del lugar en un buen rato. Abrió la puerta corrediza y ahí estaba, en el mismo rincón oscuro.

Oye, Kai- le dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oirlo. Lo dudo un momento... - Este... ¿podrias acompañarme al parque, quiero tomar algo de aire ahora que la brisa esta fresca, pero tambien quisiera hablar contigo un rato.

Aquello era de extrañarse. Kai abrio un más los ojos, aun tratando de esconder la impresión; en verdad, su hermanito no se le parecia en absolutamente **nada.** Un poco en las facciones, pero de ahi no iba en más.

Bueno.- se limito a responder y se puso de pie. - ¿Ya?.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza, y el chico de cabello gris se dirigio hacia él a paso lento y serio; era muy repentino que Hiro llegara a pedirle que salieran juntos a caminar... aunque bueno, un poco de brisa no le haria nada mal.

Aunque aun estaba un poco alarmado por la forma en la que le prestaba atención a esa persona que tenia frente a él en aquel momento, incluso si cuando hablaban directamente finguia desinteres e indiferencia, no podia evitar mirarlo cada vez que podía. Al principio se habia dado esto debido a la gran diferencia entre Hiro y Tyson a pesar del parentezco; luego, por que observo ciertas cualidades en él que suelen agradarle de una persona; y al final, acabo confundiendose más y asustandose de si mismo y de sus expectativas.

Salieron de la casa sin decir demasiado, solo avisar a dónde iban y que volverian (¿o no, no creo que pensaran fugarse juntos a tan poca altura del asunto). Aunque no falto uno que otro comentario sarcastico por parte del estupido que todos conocemos...

¿¿Eh, ¿¿piensas dejarme solo, Hiro?- señalo el yeso,- ¿¿cuando por tu culpa estoy asi?- dijo en tono melodramatico.

Tyson,- comenzo el hermano mayor,- te rompiste una pierna, _no estas lisiado_.- aclaro y se fue.

Menudo hermano mayor...-

Bueno, pues Kai y Hiro salieron juntos; pero nadie decia nada. Hiro habia emprendido aquello para conocer más a fondo a la persona con la que _convivia_ a diario (bueno, lo que hacian no era meramente "convivir", pero de alguna forma tenia que llamarle), y todo estaba resultando igual que siempre. ´Nadie puede acercarse realmente al frio Kai Hiwatari´, ¿verdad, habia oido eso varias veces de diferentes personas, pero más a menudo de sus propios compañeros de equipo, asi que, o lo conocian demasiado, o nunca se habian esforzado en entablar una conversación decente con él. Probablemente, ambas.

La lluvia habia cesado desde hacia ya un rato, pero aun se notaba la presencia de los charcos en el asfalto. Iban caminando por la asera, cuando Hiro vio pasar un autobus demasiado cerca de él, pero lamentablemente no alcanzo a reaccionar y termino completamente empapado. Sin embargo, esto no resulto tan malo despues de todo...

Maldición...- murmuro con desagrado, mientras en el rostro de Kai se dibujaba una sonrisa, como que aquello le habia caido en gracia. - No le veo lo gracioso...-

Tu no, pero yo si- no esperaba una respuesta asi de Kai, asi que se quedo un poco perplejo, y luego suspiro resignado. Al menos habia servido de algo el que en ese momento sus pantalones estuvieran mojados.

Buscando que Hiro se secara, decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde fuera, para que cuando llegara a casa todo pareciera normal (y Tyson no comenzara con sus comentarios sarcasticos y de mal gusto).

Cabia destacar que el lugar estaba plagado de parejas.

Esto se torno un poco más incomodo cuando un niño muy pequeño vendiendo flores (no pregunten...) se acerco a ellos dos con una enorme sonrisa y un ramito de rosas. Jalo a Hiro de la manga, y le dijo lo más elocuente que nadie haya oido jamas...

¿Le compra flores a tu novia?

... considerando que Kai es hombre.

Kai gruño en molestia, mientras una vena le saltaba ligeramente en la frente. Hiro rompió a reir.

¡Claro, ¡flores para mi novi**a**!- dijo entre risa y risa, viendo a Kai mientras este simplemente le devolvia la mirada, pero con algo de rencor.

Hiro se habia acostumbrado a verlo, pero aparentemente el resto de la gente. Resultaba ser que, en invierno, el clima en Japon era algo extremista, ante lo cual tenian que ir decentemente abrigados; lamentablemente, el abrigo gris con la cosa peluda tipo ruso no hacia lucir a Kai mas masculino, y ocultaba casi totalmente que era hombre. Agregando a esto, claro, que durante el ultimo año se habian desarrollado en él ciertos rasgos "femeninos", como su cintura de mujer, de la que Tyson solia burlarse a menudo.

No soy su novi**a**- dijo con molestia,- _ni siquiera soy mujer..._- esto ultimo lo murmuro, tanto que el niño no pudo escucharlo.

¿¿Me vas a comprar flores si o no?- el niño comenzo a desesperarse. Era muy pequeño y decia lo que pensaba; a Hiro le recordo un poco a su hermano, excepto que Tyson practicamente le doblaba la edad (y la indiscreción tambien).

Lo siento, no traigo dinero- concluyo Hiro, arrastrando a Kai hacia otro lado. - Quiza en otra ocasión.

El niño hizo un puchero y una clara expresión de "tacaño" y se dirigio a otra pareja que estaba sentada en una banca.

Que niño tan simpatico- menciono el mayor con cierto sarcasmo.

Hump- Kai no estaba demasiado _radiante_, y menos despues de eso. - ¿Como pueden confundirme asi?

_¿Pueden?_- pregunto Hiro, - ¿quieres decir que te sucede muy seguido?-

Kai se sonrojo con molestia. Debia considerar la idea de deshacerse de ese abrigo peludito y de color gris...

Mmm...- Hiro lo observo un poco, - es que de lejos si pareces una chica- dijo Hiro con cierta gracia, mientras Kai comenzaba a enojarse aun más. - De cualquier modo, asi son las cosas.

Y siguieron caminando en silencio durante otro rato más, empezaba a atardecer y optaron por regresar a casa. Habia un comentario en la mente de Kai desde hacia un buen rato... pero no queria decirlo, despues de todo; iba completamente en contra de su personalidad alagar a las personas sin que estas hicieran algo verdaderamente asombroso... Asi que prefirio mantener la boca cerrada. A pesar de esto, Hiro comenzaba a atraer mas su atención; habia resultado ser el tipo de persona que le agradaba, alguien parecido a Ray, tal vez a Tala... bueno, no a tan alto nivel de seriedad.

Mmmm...- comenzo a murmurar Hiro, como recordando algo.

¿Que?.

Estaba pensando...-

¿Piensas?- no pudo retener el comentario, siendo que se trataba de un familiar de Tyson (y digamos que él no piensa muy a menudo, ¿o si?).

Qué gracioso- le respondio con sarcasmo,- si te dedicas a la comedia moriras de hambre.

Nadie ha dicho que yo quiera ser comediante- replico Hiwatari, algo desinteresado, - de cualquier modo, ¿en qué pensabas?

Bueno, como hoy es tu cumpleaños...- comenzo, - ¿no se supone que por lo menos una persona deberia haberte dado un abrazo?.

Kai gruño.

No.

Ah, ya veo- dedujo Hiro,- entonces si eres _ese tipo de chico_.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Kai trato de no preguntar, pero acabo haciendolo...

¿Qué tipo de chico?.

Hiro lo miro sonriendo.

El tipo de chico rudo al que no le gusta que le digan a la cara que le agrada a alguien, pero que si adora que le den las indirectas de ello, ¿verdad?- se metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo,- Supuse que serias asi.

Hiwatari arqueo una ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir?.

Mmm... te dare un ejemplo: cuando tus fanaticas te perseguian, te sentiste importante al principio, aunque acabaste por sentirte acosado, pero...- habia dado un mal ejemplo- ... bueno, algo asi. De cualquier modo, yo no veo nada de malo en qué la gente te diga directamente que le agradas, aunque supongo que para ti eso debe ser incomodo.

Una hora caminando juntos, y habia sacado a la luz uno de los puntos importantes de su personalidad; con esto, atrajo mas la atención de Kai. Un chico bastante deductivo.

De cualquier modo- concluia, mientras Kai lo miraba de reojo- _a mi me agradas, Kai_. -termino, pero no lo volteo a ver directamente, en cambio, Kai si lo hizo.

No recordaba que alguien le hubiera dicho con tanta certeza "me agradas", y menos alguien a quien comenzaba a conocer...

... ¿apenas comenzaba a conocerlo?.

**No. **

Llevaba tiempo observando su conducta, su manera de hablar y de hacer las cosas, asi como el hecho de que todo lo que intentar hacer le saliera siempre bien y como deseaba, tambien el factor de que a pesar de ser algo serio podia agradarle a la gente...

Viendolo asi, conocia a Hiro más de lo que habia pensado anteriormente.

Con esta motivación, se animo a decir lo que tenia en mente hacia un rato.

_ Tu tambien me agradas_- no recordaba a una persona a la que le hubiera dicho tan de frente aquellas palabras, pero en verdad era un momento adecuado para mencionarlas. - Sobre todo por que no te pareces en nada a tu hermano.

Hiro simplemente sonrió.

A pesar de su seriedad, Kai Hiwatari parecia tener un lado simpatico despues de todo.

_(las fans de Kai le miran enfurecidas, con antorchas y piedras en las manos) Eh... lo siento, pero es que... Kai si tiene cintura de mujer (o.o). Probablemente estoy perdiendo un poco la esencia de la personalidad de Hiro (aunque era inevitable no reirse despues de que alguien confunde a Kai con una mujer); esta ultima idea vino a base de lo que me dijo una prima la primera vez que vio a Kai: "¿Quién esa niña?" y yo le dije "No es una niña, _**supuestamente**_ es hombre", "Ah, es que tiene_** cinturita**_... y esos parecen_** senos**_", y eso es principalmente lo que trajo con si la idea. Fans de Kai, les pido que no me maten a pedradas por favor, y que en lugar de eso descargen su ira con un review bieeeen largo X3. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Abril, 2005._


	3. Nubes

Capitulo 2:

Nubes.

Hiwatari miró hacia arriba. Aparentemente sería un día tranquilo... eso, si no se cuenta que Tyson sigue con vida, pero ignorando este aspecto, podría tratarse de una día agradable. Sentado en alguna banca del parque, se relajo un poco y respiro hondo. No podía permanecer un segundo más en aquella casa, le era un tanto incómodo, sobre todo luego de lo sucedido esa misma mañana...

Suspiro resignado. El pasado es pasado, querido Kai.. _pasado. _

_- No tiene importancia-_ la voz de Hiro le resonaba en la cabeza constantemente, tanto, que una futura jaqueca comenzaba a dar señales de aproximarse; y aunque trataba de olvidar esa frase con los audifonos y la música a todo volumen, simplemente no podía. Le era imposible. ¿En serio hay algo que el perfecto Kai Hiwatari no pueda hacer?. Para todo hay una primera vez.

Claro, claro... una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?. Y, si siempre hay una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta... ¿por que es tan importante la primera vez en todo? Tu primer paso, tu primera palabra... _tu primer beso. _

Y al demonio con eso. Como le habia dicho Hiro _"No tiene importancia". _

Toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota de Tyson. De las tantas veces que deseo asesinarlo, esa había sido la más cercana a su muerte... en verdad, **debió matarlo. **

Inevitablemente, toda la escena de esa mañana llego a su mentecita por enésima vez en el día, detalle a detalle, palabra por palabra (a eso llamo memoria de elefante), cada gesto, todo.

Esta en el patio, sin molestar a nadie, como se costumbre, dedicándose a lanzar a Dranzer un par de veces hacia la pared. No es que tuviera que practicar, sino que no tenia nada mejor que hacer (todos sabemos que Kai no tiene una vida social demasiado activa); Tyson corría como un completo idiota perseguido por Max tras haberle robado su preciada bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate. La misma rutina de siempre, y Max no cambiaba el sabor.

Todo estaba completamente bien, nada fuera de su sitio, nada diferente a cualquier otro día (bueno... quizás el césped habrá crecido un poco, ¿no?... comentario estúpido, no hagan caso), hasta que Hiro entro en la escena con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón color negro, una clara mueca de haber despertado apenas y un bostezo para comprobar esto ultimo. El panorama era tan cotidiano que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar qué demonios hacían Tyson y Max.

¿Qué haces, Kai?- le pregunto.

Practicando- le respondió sin voltear a verlo, mientras lanzaba a Dranzer hacia el muro.

Aun falta un mes para el campeonato- comentó Hiro,- y dudo que puedas ser mejor de lo que ya eres.

Hiwatari se volteo en molestia.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que ya eres lo suficientemente bueno, Kai- aclaro el otro chico, mientras recogía el blade que se tambaleaba a sus pies, - No creo que necesites más.

Yo pienso que si- Kai tomó su Dranzer y se dispuso a lanzarlo nuevamente.

No tienes remedio...

Pasaron unos minutos, Dranzer giraba y giraba, y entonces Hiro fue a recogerlo. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo. Lo examino detenidamente.

¿Qué pasa?- Kai se acerco.

¿No te haz dado cuenta, cuando lo lanzas se desvía hacia la izquierda. Creo que necesitas que Kenny arregle ese defecto.

Siempre se ha desviado hacia la izquierda- aclaro Hiwatari.

¿Y por que no lo arreglas?

Por que no lo necesito- aclaro el chico de cabello gris, queriendo quitarle el blade de las manos. Pero se contuvo ante una mirada algo... ¿caprichosa? ¿extraña? ¿desafiante? Bueno, quizá las tres cosas, quizá ninguna, el caso es que ambos sostuvieron un duelo de miradas por que cada uno quería hacer las cosas a su manera. Hiro desvió la vista hacia el blade, dándole a entender a Kai que había ganado.

Vale pues. Haz como quieras- y le entrego el artefacto.- Es tu problema, no el mío.

Hiro se aburrió poco rato después, y termino por marcharse rumbo al interior de la casa. Vaya persona más interesante... o al menos eso le parecía a Kai, tanto que había decidido volver a salir con él a algun lado.

Pero, definitivamente, no llevaria el abrigo peludo y gris.

¡Eh, Hiro!- el peliazul volteo. Hiwatari se acerco con su habitual estilo, mientras se aguardaba el blade en la bolsa. - Estaba pensando en que fueramos a algun lado lejos de... -señalo a Tyson, - **él**- hizo enfasis en la palabra "_él_" cosa que a Hiro le causo algo de gracia.

Esta bien, vale, Kai. ¿A dónde sería una buena idea...?- se pregunto a si mismo, pero en ese preciso instante, Hiwatari no reaccionó a tiempo antes de que el molesto hermano menor lo golpeara por la espalda y lo hiciera caer precisamente sobre Hiro.

Y ya fuera por cuestiones del destino, o simplemente por que Tyson es el ser más estupido de toda la creación, que los labios de Kai habian ido a parar al lugar menos apropiado que pudiera haber en el mundo. Además, la pose en la que se encontraba se podia prestar a malas interpretaciones.

Luego de alejar su rostro del de Hiro, se le quedo viendo a los ojos, mientras un silencio incomodo llenaba el lugar. La primera reacción de Kai luego de recuperarse fue ponerse de pie y aproximarse a Tyson, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba haciendo su habitual ritual de burla.

¡Vaya, ¿saben que se ven lindos juntos?- Hiwatari se le aproximo, cabreado hasta la medula, y lo unico que hizo fue expresar una sonrisa sarcastica y decir:

Imbecil de mierda- para luego propinarle un golpe en le estomago que le saco a Tyson todo el aire que podía almacenar en su cuerpo (que, creanme, es bastante).

No queria ni mirar a Hiro por miedo a su reacción.

¿Por qué tenia miedo de su reacción? Explicación: durante aquellos ultimos días, Kai se habia dado cuenta de que sus tendencias sexuales no eran precisamente tan definidas como él las creia, incluso comenzó a dudar de sus preferencias con respecto a Hiro. Y aquel habia sido el empujon (literalmente) que lo habia llevado a comprobar que se estaba llendo por el abismo de la _bisexualidad_, o peor, el de la **homosexualidad**. En pocas y simples palabras, el beso le gusto.

Lo mismo que Hiro.

Pero como todos sabemos, es demasiado soberbio y egolatra como para admitirlo abiertamente.

Vale, Kai, no te alteres. Fue un accidente,- las palabras del hermano mayor se oian más que coherentes para Kai... al menos eso fue hasta la ultima oración. - **no tiene importancia. **

Y entonces si, tuvo que admitir para si mismo que esas palabras le pellizcaban la poca alma que parecia tener; miro a Hiro aun con enojo, y dijo vaciamente:

Tienes razón. No importa- y salió del dojo con su habitual expresión y caminar de _"soy más genial que tu"._

Sin lugar a dudas, Kai Hiwatari era un actor muy bueno. Se puso de pie, para luego empezar a recorrer el parque sin ningún rumbo en especial, mirandose los pies y con una cara de fastidio absoluto. Si alguien lo molestaba, la iba a pasar mal.

¡¡Eh, Kai!-

Vale, primera victima a la vista. Hiwatari finguio no escuchar y siguio de largo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo cuando una mano lo agarro por el hombro, y el rostro familiar de cierto chico de cabello negro aparecio ante sus ojos cuando volvio la mirada.

¿Qué pasa, Ray?- su ya acostumbrada y peculiar forma de saludar dejaba atrás el _"Ah, ¡hola, ¿como estas?" _y pasaba directamente al grano, como siempre.

Eh.. nada, sólo te vi por aqui y me parecio extraño- respondio el otro, empezando a caminar a su lado con una clara expresión curiosa. - No eres de los que suelen ir a dar una vuelta al parque... generalmente te vas a otros lados menos notables- comento.

Bueno, necesito variar de vez en cuando- dijo Hiwatari con un mal sabor de boca. - ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Ejercicio.

¡Ah, si!. Ray corría por al parque al menos tres veces a la semana, le gustaba estar en forma. Kai, por su lado, pasaba de todo aquello, ya que su apariencia nunca le habia importado demasiado, a diferencia de sus fans, quienes más de una vez lo habian hecho desear ser un poco más...Tyson.

Volteo a ver a su amigo, sólo para darse cuenta de que le sonreia abiertamente.

Es bueno que cambies de aires de vez en cuando. - le comento, - de hecho deberias venir a correr por aquí de vez en cuando.

Aquello no parecia una mala idea. Distracciones, entretenimiento; además, cuando se trota no se necesita hablar mucho, y eso era lo mejor del asunto. Tenía que sacar de su loca y retorcida mentecilla que le gustaba Hiro, y meterse la idea de que a un hombre debian gustarle las mujeres, ¡por Dios!. Y en ese parque se encontraban muchas chicas, pero ninguna que pareciera meramente interesante. Vamos, es Kai Hiwatari. Si lo que quería era hacer experimentos, el conejillo de indias perfecto era una de sus admiradoras.

No se oye mal- dijo Kai con cierta indiferencia, - probablemente lo haga.

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Ray sólo se amplio aun más. Parecía ser que Kai planeaba ser un poco más abierto con las personas despues de todo. Y ese era un buen comienzo, sobre todo por que Ray buscaba profundizar su amistad con Hiwatari.

_Y si, sé que eso ultimo sonó como "Oh, ¡triangulo amoroso!" pero lamento decepcionarlos... de momento. Jo. Lo que quiere Ray es, simple y sencillamente, ser un buen amigo para Kai (por que siempre lo ve de antisocial y esas cosas). Respecto al "beso"... parece demasiada casualidad, ¿no, ¡pero es algo que SI puede pasar! (en un remoto espacio de tiempo). _

_Vale, ya me vooooy. Dejen review y actualizaré mas rapido (si no saben por qué dejar un review, lean en mi biografia "Veinte razones para dejarme un review" n.n). Fans de Kai, les pido que no me maten a pedradas por favor, y que en lugar de eso descargen su ira con un review bieeeen largo X3. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Junio, 2005._


	4. Truenos

Capitulo 3:

Truenos.

Una semana, con ese tiempo bastaba para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero a Hiwatari el incidente no dejaba de darle vueltas por su atormentada cabecita. Si, si, algo accidental, ya viendolo bien algo nimio, como habia dicho Hiro. Empezaba a sentirse estupido por reaccionar de una forma tan dramatica ante algo tan carente de sentido.

Quedo de verse con Ray en el parque, ya que su querido compañero habia decidido ir a un lugar (desconocido, nada de su incumbencia) antes de pasar a correr con él.

No hacia ni frio ni calor, un dia perfecto para el ejercicio. Con la mente despejada y un claro nivel de estress menos, Hiwatari se abrocho las agujetas de sus tennis deportivos de cierta marca conocida, y se dirigio a la puerta del dojo; debia ir pensando en otra opcion para vivir que no fuera la casa de Tyson... probablemente debia volver al colegio, o a la mansion en la ciudad vecina. Pero en el fondo sentia que habia algo que debia hacer antes; ¿qué, nadie, ni siquiera él lo sabia.

Se preparaba para el cambio de luces en el paso peatonal se la avenida mas transitada de la ciudad, cuando un conductor ebrio le paso por enseguida, casi aplastandole los pies y dejandolo completamente empapado por el charco cercano. ¿No podia ser mas perfecto?.

Y, por si fuera poco, empezo a llover sobre mojado. Literalmente. A pesar de que no habia indicios de que fuera a llover, ahi estaba, en el Centro, completamente mojado mientras los paraguas danzaban a su alrededor; ¿por qué nunca veia las noticias?.

Resignado, mas bien, fastidiado, emprendio camino de regreso a casa de Tyson, esperando una llamada celular por parte de Ray si él de verdad lo esperaba en el parque a pesar del pesimo clima.

Aprovecho ese momento de mala suerte para pensar un poco más acerca del ritmo que estaba llevando. Practicamente vacaciones, nada que hacer, campeonato a la vuelta de la esquina y un sinfin de entrenamientos ineccesarios, esa era su rutina. Pensarlo cada vez le parecia más aburrido.

Y, en el colmo de todo, estaban sus recientes tendencias homosexuales; no es que tuviera problemas con ello, pero no alcazaba a aceptar que le sucedio a él y no a otro. Maldición. Recordó a ese chico, si, el que siempre lo seguia, el que considero en momentos como un estorbo diario. _Whyath_. Probablemente todo habia empezado por él, era su culpa.

Se encontraba tan metido en sus memorias que no se percato de los hombres que intentaban colgar una lona promocional en la tienda cercana hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El viento y la lluvia hicieron que se resbalara y le fuera a caer encima, tirandolo al suelo mojado.

_¿Es que acaso Dios lo odiaba?. _

Luego de mil disculpas por parte de la gente, siguio caminando rumbo a casa; diez minutos despues ya se encontraba ahi, con una sorpresa quiza agradable, quiza no, esperandole en el dojo.

Se quito los zapatos y entro tan en silencio como solo él lo sabe hacer; iba hacia su cuarto cuando una voz familiar le recono en las paredes de los oidos como un ruido hueco.

"Kai" no sabia si era preocupacion o simplemente curiosidad, pero Hiro estaba frente a él, mirandolo de los pies a la cabeza, "¿que paso?".

"Llueve" se limito a decir cortantemente y abrio la puerta de la habitacion.

"Cambiate rapido de ropa, o pescaras un resfriado" comento el otro chico, esta vez con un ligero tono de burla.

"No necesitas decirmelo dos veces" y cerro la puerta.

Hiro se quedo perplejo. Durante toda la semana, Kai solo le respondia con gruñidos, movimientos o monosilabos; de vez en cuando con algunas palabras y oraciones sencillas, como las que uso en aquel momento, pero por alguna razón tenia la sensacion de que estaba enfadado por algo. Con él. Por él. Si, era su culpa.

No habian pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrio de golpe, Kai se sobresalto y la camiseta que se iba a poner se le resbalo de las manos. Hiro habia irrumpido repentinamente, pero al menos fue despues de que se pusiera los pantalones secos.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto, sin voltearse a mirarlo, y recogiendo la camiseta del suelo.

"... ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?" el tono era completamente serio.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Kai siguio sin verlo y termino de vestirse.

"Hablas muy poco conmigo" respondio Hiro; Kai se dirigio a la puerta y simplemente corrigio:

"Hiro, siempre hablo muy poco contigo", y salio rumbo al pasillo. El otro casi podria jurar que tenia un dejo de sonrisa en el rostro. Sacudio la cabeza y medito la ultima frase.

"Es cierto" concluyo, "siempre habla muy poco conmigo". Suspiro, entre aliviado y resignado, y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

Ya fuera por la lluvia del día anterior o por cualquier otra causa, tenia un refriado. Si, el inmortal Kai Hiwatari tenia ahora una enfermedad humana que lo mantenia en cama. Probablemente no debio tomar esa paleta helada de la hielera despues de llevar a casa el día anterior, ni meterse a bañar con agua fria antes de dormir. De cualquier modo, no se puede regresar al pasado, por que de ser asi tendrias muchas cosas que corregir, amigo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que Kai era como Clark Kent!" comento Tyson, mientras el chico lo miraba fastidiado; la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que no tenia ni la fuerza para callarlo.

"Tyson, mejor vete de aqui, que molestas" Ray sabia perfectamente que su compañero no entendia para nada bien las indirectas, asi que se lo dijo a la cara y parecio entenderlo. Se puso de pie con indignacion finguida y salio por la puerta, dejandole entreabierta.

"Es insoportable" alcanzo a decir Hiwatari. Tenia fiebre, su cabeza giraba y giraba como un remolino y sentia que los ojos se le iban a salir de su lugar. "No tienes que quedarse si tienes algo más que hacer" le dijo a su amigo.

"Ah, bueno, soy una persona con poca vida social" **MENTIRA.** "Además, que mejor que quedarme con mi buen amigo Kaaaai" comento, y le acaricio la cabeza.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"¡Me ofendes!" exclamo el chino, indignado.

"Ray".

"... Use tu enfermedad como pretexto para no ir a un _cierto_ lugar. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?" respondio, tan rapido que Kai apenas pudo entender.

"Pudiste simplemente decir que no querias ir" esa solucion parecia un poco mas _civilizada_.

"No habria nada de malo en un _Gracias, Ray_ de vez en cuando" se cruzo de brazos, lo miro caprichosamente, y Hiwatari no tuvo otra opcion que decirlo.

"_Gracias, Ray_" sonaba mas como un sarcasmo que como un agradecimiento, "por desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo en un enfermo como yo", y si, mas sarcasmo en esta parte.

"De nada" aunque no fuera con el tono que esperaba, Ray sabia que hay sarcasmos que no son del todo lo contrario a lo que se dice. Vaya ironia este tipo de oraciones.

"Puedes irte si quieres".

Hubo un silencio, largo, largo; luego, unos azotes en el suelo (sabian que sucederia, Hilary siempre golpea a Tyson por esas horas del día), y mas silencio aun. Ray lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara encontrar algo.

"¿Qué?" gruño Kai, algo fastidiado por la mirada tan insistente.

"No, nada" respondio el otro, "Es que escuche de un metodo para curar rapido el resfriado" complemento.

Hiwatari lo miro con duda.

Sin previo aviso, el chino se aproximo rapidamente y lo beso; y no, no fue un beso infantil de unos cuantos segundos para que luego él saliera corriendo por la puerta. Era algo experimentado, prolongado, e incluso termino por gustarle a los dos. Ray se separo al ver que ya no podia aguantar mas la respiracion.

"Esperemos que con esto se mejores, Kai" y sin mas palabras, ni frases, ni siquiera un monosilabo, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, "Dijiste que podia irme, asi que eso hare" y cerro la puerta tras él.

_Desoues de un mes sin actualizar, aqui me tienen. Se que les dije que no habria triangulo amoroso, pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Y es que es una opcion irresistible xD._

_Siento mucho haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pro en verdadn o tenia ni idea de cómo continuar la historia; me quede trabada, como se dice. _

_Sin otra cosa que informarles, me vooooy. ¡Dejen review y lean mis otros fics!. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Agosto, 2005._


	5. Charcos

Capitulo 4:

Charcos.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ray?. Se lo pregunto por mucho tiempo despues de que este saliera de la habitacion, sintiendo como le hervian la frente y las mejillas, y mirando simplemente al techo, esperando encontrar algo ahi. Lo unico que encontro es que habia moho y que necesitaba limpieza.

Poco a poco, y contra su propia voluntad, se le fueron cerrando los ojos; por fin, sus parpados lo vencieron, y bienvenido al mundo de los sueños.

"Kai..." escucho una voz entre sus sueños, mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta corrediza de la habitacion. "Despierta, Kai", un timbre familiar, pero no con el mismo siempre amable tono; sonaba como algo que lo invitaba. Un tono que lo estaba incitando a algo.

Abrio lentamente los ojos, viendo como Ray se aproximaba a él entre la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la luz de la luna entraba ligeramente por una pequeña ventana en alguna de las paredes. Sus ojos de gato resplandecian en la noche, con las pupilas contraidas, mientras se incaba a su lado, sonriendo.

"Eh, ¿como te sientes?" le pregunto amistosamente, ahora con el mismo tono de siempre.

"Algo mejor..." respondio, sentandose en la cama y tocandose la frente. "Ya bajo la fiebre".

Ray sonrio aun mas, tierna pero no inocentemente.

"Que bien. Asi sera mas facil" le dijo.

"¿Mas facil qué?" Hiwatari se quedo algo perplejo. ¿Mas facil salir, ¿mas facil levantarlo de la cama?.

El chino se le acerco lentamente, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, y sin previo aviso se le subio encima. Kai no habia estado tan sonrrojado jamas en su vida.

"¿Q... que haces?" atino a preguntar.

"Algo que tenia ganas se hacer desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo...", el chico de cabello gris estaba tieso, no podia ni moverse; en cambio, Ray se acercaba... y se acercaba... se iba recostando sobre de él y entonces...

"¡¡¡¡KAAAAIIII!". Escuchar la voz de Tyson jamas lo habia hecho tan feliz en su vida. Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, abriendole los ojos y diciendole "Buenos dias, perdedor", con su risita burlona y su calor inoportuno. Y, hablando de calor, habia una sorpresa debajo de las cobijas.

"... ¡Mierda!". ¿¿Que demonios le estaba sucediendo?... un sueño asi... ¡con Ray!. Probablemente fuera por lo sucedido antes de dormirse, pero... sacudio la cabeza. "¡Maldita sea!", justo en ese momento, los pasos de Tyson, que ya llevaban rato acercandose, se detuvieron y se abrio la puerta. Hiwatari se apresuro a tapar su _ligero problema._

"¡¡Kai, es hora de comer!" exclamo el moreno con alegria. "¡¡Ray se puso a cocinar!".

Jo, perfecto. Se volvio a tapar con las cobijas hasta arriba, dandole le espalda a su compañero.

"No tengo hambre" mintio en tono amargado, mientras en su estomago parecia como si unas tripas fueran a comerse a las otras. "Ahora largo, quiero dormir".

"¿¿Que, ¡¡pero si ya son las dos de la tarde!" grito Tyson, acercandosele y empezando a jalarle los cobertores. "¡Ni siquiera a mi me dejan levantarme tan tardeee!", y entre tanto jaloneo, Kai fue a dar al piso junto con las mantas.

¿Que otra opcion tenia?. Se puso de pie al percatarse que el _problema_ habia regresado a la normalidad, y se dirigio a la cocina con Tyson pisandole los talones.

"Eh, Kai" escucho nuevamente esa molesta voz, "¿que soñabas, ¡te movias un montón!".

"¿En serio?" pregunto casi por reflejo, pero luego sacudio la cabeza y cambio su tono de voz. "¡¡Y a ti que te importa!" dio media vuelta indignado y apresuro el paso. Su sentido de la discresión no le permitia siquiera el lujo de dejar que Tyson imaginara (y solo imaginara) de que iba el sueño.

Tan pronto llego a la cocina el olor a huevos con jamón entro por sus fosas nasales, mientras observaba que Ray y Hiro charlaban tranquilamente en la cocina, ambos sentados en la mesa. Ray soltó una carcajada.

"¡Eh, hola Kai!" lo saludo alegremente el chino.

"Buenos días" dijo ya un poco más reservadamente Hiro, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Buenos" repitio y se dirigio al trastero para buscar un plato. Se sirvio el almuerzo y se sento en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

"¿Como te sientes?".

Un escalofrio le recorrio la columna, pues cuando escucho esa frase le vinieron a la mente imagenes que prefirio ignorar.

"Bien" se limito a responder.

"¡¡Raaaayyy! ¿¿Solo esta comida queda?" se quejo Tyson, alzando el sarten. "¡¡Y yo que me moleste en ir a despertar al ´_Bello Durmiente_´!".

"¿Y que, ¿acaso lo besaste o algo asi?" se apresuro a decir Max, que recien entraba en la cocina. "¿Quien es el _Bello Durmiente_, en primer lugar?", por lo tanto, no estaba muy enterado de la situación; pero cualquier frase le servia bien para molestar a Tyson.

"**Kai**".

"¡¡Uffa, ¡retiro lo dicho!" el rubio rio, tomó el sartén y se sirvio todo lo que quedaba en él.

"¡¡Eso es mio!" gruño Tyson. Max se apresuro a coger el frasco de mayonesa y embarrarsela toda a la comida.

"¡Oh, lo siento! A ti no te gusta la mayonesa, ¿verdad?. Qué va... ¡me lo tendre que comer yo!", dicho y hecho, comenzo a comer.

"¡Bien! ¡Iré a la casa del Jefe a ver si me dan algo decente!" fueron las ultimas palabras del ´indignado´ justo antes de abandonar la cocina.

"Mira que es sensible..." comento Ray con cierto sarcasmo.

"Solo cuando se trata de comida" complemento Hiro.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos; lo unico que se escuchaba era el chocar de los cubiertos contra los platos, y el golpeteo de los vasos al ir de la boca a la mesa. Por fin, alguien hablo.

"¿Les parece si vamos a la Feria?" sugirio Max.

"¡Buena idea!" aparentemente, a Ray oir esto le animo bastante. "Hace mucho que no voy a una feria" explico cuando Hiro lo miro con cara de ´_Pareces un maldito niño de cinco años_´.

"Bien... supongo que tendre que ir a vigilarlos", aunque la insinuación parecia ser que el hecho era obligatorio, el tono de Hiro dio a entender que se ofrecia voluntariamente. "Y Kai me ayudara, por que no pienso ser la unica niñera", miro al chico.

"No hablar. No iré" Hiwatari termino de comer, se levanto y fue a dejar los trastes en el fregadero. "Eso no esta a discusión".

"Eeeh, entonces, ¿planeas quedarte aqui a que el abuelo te muestre **OTRA VEZ** las fotos de peces en su album?" recordó Max. Aquella ocasión no habia sido agradable para él.

"..." estaba acorralado, completamente atrapado, como una rata en laberinto. Gruño con descontento.

"¡Eso es un si! Me muero de ganas por verte montado en un pony, Kai", Hiwatari miro al rubio de forma asesina.

Pero bueno, ¡cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar al abuelo hablando de sus días de pesca!.

"¡Aaaah, la Feria!" grito Tyson son aires de niño pequeño. "¡¡Siii, la Feria!".

"Quien te viera, diria que _no tuviste infancia_" critico su hermano mayor. Al termino de esta frase, Max y Ray miraron a Kai.

"¿Que me ven?", aparentemente, las palabras ´_no tener infancia_´ identificaban perfectamente a Hiwatari.

Era de noche, hacia un frio terrible, pero la Feria Navideña es la Feria Navideña, con Santa Clous por todos lados, buscando que los niños pagaran dinero para tomarse una foto con ellos, todas esas lucecitas chingamelosojos y, por supuesto, el arbol gigante a mitad del parque. ¿Cuanto faltaba para navidad...?.

Ah, si. Una semana.

Aunque no es que le interesara demasiado.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que se fueran, asi que Max y Tyson, como buenos niños de mentalidad reducida, corrieron hacia la montaña rusa con toda la intención de montarse en ella unas tres o cuatro veces, sin importar cuanto habian vomitado ya. Asi que quedaron solos Kai, Hiro y Ray.

**Kai, Hiro y Ray...**

"Iré a buscar algo para tomar" dijo Hiwatari, avanzando hacia los stands. Los otros dos lo miraron perplejos.

El chico camino entre la muchedumbre. No sabia si estar molesto, si estar aliviado, si estar triste o feliz. Ah, pero estaba seguro de una cosa... ¡Por primera vez, veia a Ray comportarse como un cretino de verdad! ¡Lo besa y luego hace de cuenta que no paso nada!.

¿O lo habra soñado?... No, estaba seguro de que no.

Habian pasado tres días. Tres, y el chino le hablaba con normalidad, sonriente y amigable como siempre. Bueno, en realidad ¿que era lo que esperaba, despues de todo?.

Suspiro resignado; tenia mucho frio, asi que en contra de su voluntad empezo a frotarse los brazos con las manos. Le salia humo por la boca. Fue justo en ese momento cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar.

"¡¿Eres Kai Hiwatari!" se escucho un grito tras de él, finguio no oir, pero la voz insistia. "¡Kai Hiwatari!", echo a andar deprisa, más le fue inutil. La chica de cabello castallo y ojos negros ya le habia alcanzado y lo sostenia por el brazo. "¡Lo sabia!".

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo con su ´_muy amable_´ actitud, ya saben, esa que nos dice ´amo a todo el mundo´. Como por arte de magia, la muchacha saco de su bolsa una libreta y una pluma.

"¡Dame un autografo, por favor!" al decir esta frase, varias personas empezaron a mirarlos. "¡¡Por favor!". Se ponia nervioso...

"Esta bien, pero no grites. Llamas mucho la atención" replico, tomo la libreta e hizo un rapido garabato, sin siquiera preguntar el nombre. Simplemente decia ´**Kai Hiwatari**´. Fin de la discuisión.

"¡¡Muchisimas gracias!" hizo una reverencia, y se quedo contemplandolo idiotizada mientras se alejaba. Siempre era asi.

Las chicas lo perseguian, por eso habia comenzo a _odiarlas_...

Momento...

¿¿_Odiaba_ a las mujeres?. ¡¡No señor, eso no esta bien!. Es decir, no las **odiaba**.. solo lo fastidiaban un poquito... vale, lo fastidiaban un montón, pero ese no era el caso... Más bien era que no le gustaba que lo juzgaran por el fisico, ni cosas asi...

Se rasco la cabeza, algo confundido. ¿Seria esa la razón de que ultimamente los hombres le llamaran la atención?.

"Kai" una mano le tocó el hombro. "Menos mal que te encontre" era Hiro.

"Les dije a donde iba" se apresuro Hiwatari a aclarar.

"No es eso... Perdí a los chicos; a los tres".

"... ¿Eh?" arqueo una ceja. "¿Cómo?".

"No se... ¡Me distraje un momento y desaparecieron, supongo que Max y Tyson habran arrastrado a Ray..." el chico mayor se puso la mano en la frente.

"No importa. Imagino que sabrán regresar solos a casa", repuso Kai de manera indiferente, dandose la media vuelta y caminando. "Yo ya me voy".

Hiro lo pensó un momento.

"Voy contigo".

Jo, como si las cosas no fueran en si dificiles.

La calle estaba oscura y desierta, el aire frio y humedo, sin tomar en cuenta que habia demasiado silencio. Hiro y Kai avanzaban entre las opacas luces de los faros (na: o como quiera que se les diga a las cosas que hay en la calle), con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Por alguna extraña razón, Hiwatari sentia que el otro no dejaba de mirarlo constantemente.

No les faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, cuando Hiro se paro en seco.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"**Me gustas, Kai**".

_¡¡Kyyyyaaaaaa, ¿¿¿que le pasa a mi retorcida cabeza? ¡¡Solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto, y es taaaaan frustranteeee! (MAK se da un golpe en la cabeza con una caña de azucar) GoG... Tendran que disculpar que los haya hecho esperar casi tres meses para leer esta estupidez, pero es que ¡practicamente me la saque de la manga, no tenia idea de qué poner... _

_No tengo excusas para haberme tardado tanto tiempo, asi que las más sinceras disculpas. ¡¡Les ofrezco una foto de Kai desnudo, jooo, con eso me perdonaran por más enojados que esten... Sinceramente, si tengo algunas xDDDD Pervertida mua. _

_Es probable que el siguiente capitulo sea ya el final, con eso seria ya el segundo fic que termino. ¡Gracias por los revis, y si necesitan algo, ya saben donde esta mi email!. Por ultimo, les dire que editare mi biografia, xDD para aquellos que quieran leer algo salido, vayan allá. _

_So, Mata Ne!. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka MAK, _

_Noviembre, 2005._


	6. Brisa

Capitulo 5:

Brisa.

Kai no cabia en su asombro. Se lo solto asi, de golpe, y empezo a sentir como si un animal enorme y peludo se le hubiera atorado en la garganta y se esforzara por salir. Ese no fue un cubetazo de agua fria, señores, ¡¡ese fue un maldito balde de hielo!.

"¿Eh?" dijo, con la expresión más **ESTUPIDA** que habia tenido su rostro en años. Su pose de chico guay no le serviria de nada en aquel momento.

"Que me gustas, ¿acaso estas sordo?" Hiro le jaló de la oreja. "Mira, se que no es algo normal..." murmuro bastante bajo, mirando hacia el final de la calle, donde se encontraba la casa, "... asi que simplemente olvida que lo dije, ¿si?" fue lo unico que le vino a la mente para arreglar las cosas. Lamentablemente, ya las habia desmadrado bastante, y lo siguiente que hizo lo puso todo peor: ignoro a Kai y camino hacia delante.

Y ahi estaba Hiwatari, parado con la cara de un completo imbecil, siguiendolo con la mirada. Hasta tenia la boca abierta.

Para cuando reaccionó, el otro chico ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

"¡Hi... Hiro!" tartamudeo un poco, tratando de volver a su habitual pose de soy más importante que tu, sin mucho exito, la verdad...

El mayor volteo, como esperanzado de algo. Pero como todos sabemos, las cosas buenas no duran, no, no duran, sobre todo si vives en la misma ciudad que Tyson.

"¡¡¡KAAAAAAIII!" escucho a sus espaldas una voz que practicamente le causo panico en la situación en la que estaba. Por si esto fuera poco, Tyson fue a colgarsele de la espalda. "¡Haaa! ¡Estoy tan cansado!"

"... ¡¡No me toques, imbecil!" primera reacción; la segunda fue empujarlo y tirarlo al piso, y la ultima fue la de patearle las costillas, descargando todas las frustraciones de los ultimos días. "¡No.me.to.queeees!" grito, les dio la espalda y avanzo hacia la casa, solo para darse cuenta de que Hiro ya no estaba en la entrada.

Mientras caminaba, fue pensando en qué era lo más conveniente hacer. ¿Hablar y simplemente decirle que él tambien se sentia igual? ¡Si, claro, ese no es su estilo... ¿Entrar y plantarle un beso?... mmm... Kai se rascó la cabeza. Jamás en su vida espero encontrarse con un momento así, gustarle a un hombre. Y en realidad el hecho de que ese hombre fuera hermano de Tyson no le hacia ni la menor gracia.

"¿Qué pasa?" una voz se escucho desde su derecha, Hiwatari volteo y se encontro con Ray. Oh, genial, ¡lo ultimo que faltaba!.

"¿Qué pasa con qué?" dijo bruscamente y abrio la puerta, mientras su amigo lo seguia.

"Bueno, te ves algo... tenso" lo observo de los pies a la cabeza, desde la expresión en su rostro hasta la forma en la que caminaba, y si, estaba tenso. Más bien cabreado.

"¿Ah, si?" gruño con sarcasmo, "Bien, quizá sea culpa tuya", tenemos que Kai Hiwatari no deja las cosas a medias.

"¿_Mia_?".

"Por lo que hiciste hace tres días" se limito a decir, mientras seguia andando. El chino se paro en seco.

"Ah, eso..." murmuro, y luego volvio a seguirle el paso a Kai. "¡Oye, pero es que...!" el otro chico se detuvo y lo miro, esperando una explicación.

"Olvidemoslo, ¿quieres?".

Hiwatari siguio caminando, mientras el otro se quedaba perplejo ahí, preguntandose por qué tenia su amigo tanta prisa. Bueno, probablemente estaria huyendole, pero... parecia haber algo más, algo que no lo incluia a él. En fin... Kai siempre tiene cosas que hacer, no como Tyson. Ray suspiro resignado, acabando de percatarse de que echo a perder un par de cosas y que tardaria algo de tiempo en reparar el daño.

Sin una clara respuesta, Kai anduvo con prisa por la casa, hasta que llego a la habitación de Hiro; simplemente abrio la puerta de golpe, para luego ver que el chico se estaba cambiando de ropa. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, Hiro en ropa interior y Hiwatari mirandolo de arriba a abajo, como buscando algo...

Oh, mierda.

"¿Kai...?"

Sabia que estaba apunto de hacer la cosa más** ESTUPIDA** en su entera vida, y de la vida siguiente, y la siguiente. Sin importar cuántas otras cosas idiotas hiciera, era siempre ganaria el primer premio...

Cerro la puerta de golpe, camino rapidamente hacia Hiro, lo tumbo en la cama y lo beso. Se sentia como una maldita adolescente de pelicula americana barata, y esa misma sensación estuvo presente hasta que la necesidad de respirar le impidio seguir besando al chico. Se alejo, tomo aire y despues lo miro, como esperando que dijera algo.

Lamentablemente, Hiro estaba tan impresionado, tenia los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que aunque quisiera hablar no podria hacerlo; hubo varias ocasiones en las que se vio un intento de decir algo, pero no salia ningun sonido y solo se le movian un poco los labios.

Repasemos la escena: Hiro en unos ajustados boxers negros, tirado sobre la cama con Kai encima, sus rostros demasiado cerca uno del otro, y ninguno decia nada. Insolito, ¿verdad?.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¿Cuando es que planeas hablar?" grito Hiwatari con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras le tomaba las muñecas y lo veia fijamente al rostro. Sorpresivamente, Hiro se safo y tomo a Kai se la cintura, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama con el chico sobre él.

"Perfecto, dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Kai" dijo sarcasticamente al ver que este le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

"... ¿¿Qué clase de reacción es esa, anormal?".

"¿Eh?" el mayor lo miro perplejo y luego sonrio. Pero no esa una sonrisa inocente. "Entonces..." comenzo a besarle suavemente el cuello, mientra decia "¿esta otra esta mejor?".

Ninguno de los dos parecia sentirse normal esa noche, incluso Kai sintio que el rostro se le ponia de otro color, y que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, más cuando Hiro lo agarro con más fuerza de la cintura y lo acerco a él.

- - - - - - -

El chico abrio lentamente los ojos, sentia un dolor abdominal terrible, y tenia varias marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Mal.di.ción., su primera vez ¡y fue con un hombre!. En fin, ese tipo de relaciones tienen sus desventajas. Se sentó en la cama, mirando de reojo a Hiro que estaba recostado a su lado, despierto y jugando con lo que parecia ser una pluma.

"Ya venia siendo tiempo" se quejo, con un dejo de sonria en el rostro.

"...¿Qué hora es?" fue lo unico que atino a preguntar Kai, aunque tenia muchas otras dudas en mente.

"Mmm... como las tres o cuatro de la mañana, no estoy muy seguro" aparentemente, la extraña fiebre de Hiro habia bajado y ahora se encontraba un poco más en sus cabales.

"Ah..." Hiwatari estuvo un momento en silencio. Quería preguntar, en verdad, quería saber si... "Hiro, ¿ya lo habias hecho... con un hombre?" por suerte, consiguio hacer que sonara como algo casual.

"Mhm, pues no" respondio el otro indiferente, y luego, sin previo aviso, lo jalo y lo devolvio a la cama. "Durmamos otro ra-a-ato..." expreso con un bostezo y termino por abrazarlo.

Kai suspiro resignado, ya seguro de que ese era el comienzo de una relación.

Aunque en verdad no queria ver la cara que pondría Ray, ni los comentarios de Tyson sobre ello.

_Nee, lo siento, el final es corto y malo. Pensaba incluir el yaoi, lo juro, pero me resulto dificil por que no sabría escribir a Kai como uke, y poner a Hiro abajo como que... es un poquito peor, ¿no?. _

_Agradezco todos sus maravillosos reviews, y tengo una propuesta. Si a alguno de ustedes les gusto esta historia, pueden mandarme un yaoi a mi correo para publicarlo dentro de este capitulo y hacer todo más completo. _

_Respecto a Ray... bueno, es su culpa por no decir lo que quiere. Supongo que si hubiera hecho que le dijera a Kai cómo se sentía al respecto la cosa habria sido otra, pero decido que este será el final. Gomen si es malo u.u no tengo imaginación para los finales felices. Solo para los estupidos o los tristes xDD. _

_Mata ne!_

_Por cierto, si les interesa leer un yaoi que haya escrito yo, les invito a mi fic de Bleach "Roce", a que leean y dejen revi. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK,_

_Enero, 2006._


End file.
